Can I See U for Last Time?
by lolibyun
Summary: "Maafkan aku Yeol,tapi bisakah aku melihat mu untuk waktu yg lama saat ini?"/"oh tentu,sepuasmu"/"Terimakasih yeol,selamat tinggal!"/Apa Maksudmu dri kata 'selamat tinggal?" Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.


I'm sorry for bad words

hope u like it,thank you!

"Baekhyunee!!."

"Baekhyunee kau dimana?Haissshh dingin sekali!" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berkeliling seoul untuk mencari keberadaan baekhyun yang sudah tidak kembali sejak 2 hari lalu.Baekhyun bilang ia hanya ingin ke Rumah Sakit karena kepalany yang pusing,namun baekhyun hanya berkata pusing yang ia alami tidak parah namun terlihat dari cara berjalan baekhyun yg sempoyongan membuat Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau pusing yang dialami baekhyun tidak parah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket ny lalu menekan nomor yang tertulis nama 'Baekki' disitu.

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi..'

"Kemana anak itu!Merepotkan sekali!."

Chanyeol sudah lelah,ia akan mencari baekhyun nanti sore setelah ia beristirahat namun samar samar dari kejauhan chanyeol melihat sosok mungil dengan jaket hitam dan payung biru transparant sedang berjalan di tengah lebatny salju yang turun.

"Baekhyunee?Arggh.. aku akan membuntutiny!" Chanyeol yakin sosok mungil yang ia ikuti sekarang adalah Baekhyun,kekasi- ralat sahabat akrabny itu.

Setelah sekira 6 menit ia mengikuti sosok itu,sampailah mereka di depan rumah kayu minimalis yang lumayan mewah serta pohon natal yang terpajang didepannya.

 _"Rumah siapa yang baekhyun tempati sekarang?"_ batin chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya pertanyaan yang sama.

 **Tok..tok..tok**

"Halmeoni!Halmeoni!" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu sembari memanggil kata "halmeoni" -nenek-

 _"Jadi ini rumah nenek baekhyun?apa yang ia lakukan disini?"_ Chanyeol bertanya lagi didalam batinnya.

 **Krieett..**

"Aahh..Baekhyun-a kau sudah pulang,mari masuk,nenek sudah membuatkan mu coklat panas" ucap nenek itu dengan senyum yang tidak terlalu jelas karena lipatan kulit yang mulai menua itu menutupi senyum lebar nya.

 _"aku harus menghubungi Suho hyung!"_ batin Chanyeol yang lalu bergegas pergi dari tempat ia membuntuti baekhyun tadi.

 _"maafkan aku yeol,aku hanya tidak mau kau menderita karenaku"_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.Suho yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di ruang tengah itu pusing memikirkan keberadaan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak kembali sejak 2 hari lalu.

"SUHO HYUNG!!AKU MENEMUKAN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol masuk dengan membanting pintu dan tanpa salam apapun langsung berteriak yang membuat Suho terkejut,bersyukurlah Suho tidak punya riwayat serangan jantung.

"jinjja?!Dimana kau menemukanny?!" Raut wajah suho berubah menjadi terkejut serta senang mendengar kabar dari Chanyeol.Walau sebelumny ia ingin memusnahkan anak itu karena sudah mengejutkannya.

"Ia berada di rumah neneknya,oh sepertinya Tuhan sangat berpihak padaku saat ini," Chanyeol memuji dirinya sendiri,ck ck.

"Yak!," Suho memukul kepala Chanyeol tidak terlalu kasar namun sama saja,itu sakit,"Ingin sekali ku makan kau hari ini!Kau telah berusaha dan terimakasih."

"Hyung,apakah kau akan mendatangi rumah nenek Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ani!Aku akan memantau anak itu dulu,kau besok harus memantau anak itu,tidak ada penolakan!," Suho dengan berat hati mengatakan hal itu,karena ia sangat khawatir kepada Baekhyun si pembuat onar itu.

"Baiklah."

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol dengan berpakaian serba tertutup itu duduk di halte tepat di depan rumah nenek Baekhyun.Ia menunggu gerak gerik Baekhyun hari ini.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat yang mungkin menurut Chanyeol hanya faktor cuaca yang dingin karena salju yang lebat,dan pakaian yang sangat tebal menutupi badan mungil baekhyun.

 _"Lucu Sekali"_

Chanyeol mengikuti taksi yang di tumpangi oleh Baekhyun sekitar 10mnt.

 _"Arah jalan ini menuju Rumah Sakit,apa sakit Baekhyun masih terasa?atau ia hanya menjenguk temannya?"_ batin Chanyeol terus di hantui keresahan.

Sekitar 2 menit setelah 10mnt perjalanan tadi,taksi itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu mewah namun pelayanannya sangat ramah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terus dan terus hingga Baekhyun menghilang dari pandanganny dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu.

 _"Aku tau itu kau Yeol,aku bersyukur kau tetap sehat.Jaga dirimu Yeol"_

 **2 Bulan lalu..**

"KAU!AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU BAEKHYUNEE!!" tawa canda terukir jelas di bibir kedua insan itu yang sedang asik bercanda dengan gurauan yang mengocok perut.

"Huft," Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tergeletak di kasur empuk,mereka kelelahan.

"Yeolie."

"Hmm?"

"Jika ada sebuah komputer dan terjadi kerusakan parah pada sistem komputer itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun di tengah tengah keheningan tadi.

"Eumm..aku akan membuang komputer itu dan membeli yang baru," jawab Chanyeol tetap pada posisi awal.Menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyimpan dan memperbaiki komputer itu?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"Percuma saja,barang yang rusak akan tetap rusak sampai kapanpun."

"huffttt.." baekhyun menghembus nafasny perlahan.

"Eoh!Knp kau menanyakan ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatap langit-langit kamarny itu.

"Komputer dirumahku rusak," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan tulus bahkan sangat tulus

 _"Cantik sekali"_


End file.
